Waiting For You
by Emily002288
Summary: David inoculated himself against the Memory Serum. David brought both Tris and Uriah back to life and is running tests on them. But, everyone else thinks they're dead. Will Tobias be able to rescue Tris! Will they finally be able to live happily together. Read Waiting For You to find out what happens.
1. Chapter 1: Tris

_Can I be forgiven for all I've done to get here?_

_I want to be._

_I can._

_I believe it._

* * *

I gasp, and feel a sharp pain in my neck. I'm in a bed next to Uriah. Uriah? Uriah's dead. And what am I doing here? Suddenly, everything falls into place. I remember the gun going off. I remember the conversation with my mother. I'm dead. But I'm not. I'm alive. "Uriah?" I say.

"Yeah," he says, his voice shaking.

"What's going on?"

"I don't know," he almost whispers. "I just woke up here about an hour ago." I take a look at the room around me. It's small. The walls are made of metal. There are lots of machines, including a hear monitor. There is a cart in between me in Uriah. The cart consists of syringes, vial's full of purple liquid, and a computer. There is a black screen on the wall. In the right corner of the room, there is a camera, as well as a microphone. The screen suddenly turns on, and David's face appears. He laughs.

"Hello, Tris and Uriah. I've seen that my serum has worked on you. I bet you're really confused. I will give you a brief explanation of what happened." My cheeks get hot. I think of all the things he did wrong. He is responsible for everything that has happened after my initiation. He is responsible for the attack on Abnegation. He is responsible for my parents death. "I inoculated myself from both the Memory Serum and the Death Serum. After you two died, I preserved your bodies. It's been three days since you have died, Tris. And for you, Uriah, it's been about a month. Anyways, after Uriah's death, I started working on a serum to bring Divergents back to life. And you guys are the strongest Divergents I've seen yet. I will be running tests on you to make another serum. " I think of the time at Erudite Headquarters where Jeanine ran tests on me. I shiver. "With that serum, I will have the ability to make everyone genetically pure. And with a world with all genetically pure citizens, the world will be just how I want it. I have recently selected a group of fifteen former Bureau members that were affected by the Memory Serum and explained to the what I was doing. They will be helping me." He laughs again. "And unfortunately for you, you have no way out. Only I have that ability. All your friends and family think your're dead." A vision of Tobias crawls into my head. I remember everything. How he told me that he couldn't wait for the next day. How he said we would get to decide what comes next. How we kissed in the atrium before he left. And now, he thinks he'll never see me again.

"David." I say, my voice rising. "Let us out of hear now!" He laughs for the third time. "This is not a joke! Let us out!"

"Do you really think I'm afraid of a seventeen year old girl?" Another laugh. "Well, you're thinking wrong. And by the way, that boy of yours is taking the news of your death really well," he says, sarcastically. He laughs more before the screen turns black.

The first thing Uriah says is, "Zeke. Zeke thinks I'm dead." I try to stay calm but it's not working. My breathing is heavy and my hands are shaking.

"We're going to get out of here," I say. "We have to. We just have to wait. We should try to relax. Calm down a little." I can't help but notice how tired I am.

"Good idea, Tris," he says. Before I can reply, I doze off to sleep.

* * *

I wake up to the ground shaking. Suddenly a piece of the wall slides open and David walks in. He carries a case. "Tris. Uriah. Nice to see you."

"David," I sneer. He takes out syringes already filled with liquid from his case.

"Tris. You will be going first." My heart starts beating fast.

"Tris. You will be going first," I say, mocking him.

"Mocking me will only make the situation worse," he says.

"Mocking me will only make the situation worse," I repeat. Uriah snorts. David pulls out a gun from the case.

"Do I really need to use this," he says to Uriah. Uriah stiffens, shaking his head. "That's what I thought." He holds out the syringe and holds it up to my neck. "Be brave, Tris," he says, and I know he's mocking what Tobias said to me before my first simulation. Then, he inserts the needle and everything goes black.


	2. Chapter 2: Tobias

_I see her enter the Weapons Lab. She walks over to the keypad and types in the code. Next, I see David, sitting in his wheelchair, with a gun, aiming it at her. "You made the wrong choice, Beatrice Prior," he sneers. And then, he fires._

* * *

I wake up, both sweaty and cold from the bad dream. I haven't gotten much sleep in the last couple of days. And when I do, I have that same nightmare. I look at the clock. 10:30. I sigh. I don't want to go back to sleep. Not without her. I turn my light on and stare at myself in the mirror. I look weaker, almost smaller. I have barely eaten anything. My eyes are sore from crying so much. It's not fair. She didn't deserve to die. I walk up and down the hallway, only to distract myself. My footsteps become louder each time. By now, I am stomping. I start to get angry. Angry at myself. If I just stayed I could've stopped this from happening. I could've sent someone else to the city. I could've...

"Tobias?" a familiar voice says. I turn around to see Christina. She also looks weaker.

"Yeah?" I say.

"What's going on with you? This is the fifth time I've seen you walking back and forth today."

"It's just, it's not fair! She didn't deserved to die! She deserved to live more than anyone else here! It's all my fault she's gone! What if I just..." She cuts me off.

"You can't just keep thinking what you could have done," Christina says. "She's gone now. It's not your fault. That's just how it ended up."

"Shut up!" I yell. "It shouldn't have ended up that way! It's not right! Not right at all!"

"You think I wanted her to leave. I was her best friend, Tobias. You think I'm enjoying life this way. I lost my boyfriend, and now Tris, too. Sometimes things aren't just fair. Now, all we have to do is move on."

"Don't you dare tell me to move on! She was my first girlfriend! The only girlfriend I'll ever have!" I continue screaming. "I love her, Christina! She's the reason I stayed in Dauntless! She was my entire life! I miss her so much!" By now, I'm crying. My eyes are blurry and my heart is pounding.

"She loved you, too," Christina whispers. "And I know you miss her."

"I'm sorry," I say, wiping my cheeks, but the tears just keep coming. "I didn't mean to be rude."

"I know you didn't," she tells me. "Let's go outside." We walk down the corridor and exit the Bureau. "You know what made me feel better about Will?"

"What?"

"Talking about it. Remember when you two climbed the Ferris Wheel? Will and I made jokes about it all the time." I smile at the memory. For a second, everything feels normal again. Suddenly, I feel cold, and realize that she truly is gone forever.

"I don't really want to talk about it anymore," I mumble.

"Okay," Christina replies. "We don't have to." We continue walking in a comfortable silence. A few minutes later, someone comes running towards us. Caleb. He is breathing heavily.

"Caleb? What's going on?" I ask. With the blank expression on his face, I can't tell if it's good or bad.

"She's alive," he says.

"What? Caleb, please explain what's happening!" Christina says.

"I overheard David talking to a group of people," Caleb starts. "He has Tris and Uriah locked in a room. I don't know where the room is. He brought them back to life with a new serum, and now he's running tests on them. He's trying to create a serum that will make everyone genitically pure." All I can do is stand still, just like I did when I found out that she was dead. I close my eyes, expected Caleb to be gone when I open them. I'll open my eyes, and I will still be walking with Christina. I will open them in three, two, one. I open my eyes, and Caleb is still there. She is alive. Tris is alive. I can't help but smile. "We have to do something. We need a plan. We can save them."

"It will be hard," Christina says. "But we have to do this." Right now, I can't really say anything. All I can think about is how we're going to save them.


	3. Announcement

**Hey everyone! I would just like to let you know that I am continuing my stories on a different account. My username is Emily3852006. You can find the account on this cite or Wattpad. I would just like to thank you all for reading my stories. I hope you enjoy my new stories! Bye!**


End file.
